


Calling You

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: “The easiest way to summon me,” Bill had told Ford once, “is to make me feel wanted.” Originally written for Kinktober 2017.





	Calling You

“The easiest way to summon me,” Bill had told Ford once, “is to make me feel wanted.”

Bill hadn’t been more specific than that, and Ford hadn’t tried to pry. In retrospect, he wishes he had; he really needs Bill’s advice in how to approach an anomaly and his attempts of using the common methods of summoning Bill have all failed. None of them are foolproof, after all; ultimately, Bill comes when he pleases. Ford needs to convince Bill that Ford needs him.

Ford has to chuckle to himself over that. As if he doesn’t need Bill all the time, constantly- shaking his head, he sits inside the summoning circle, crossing his legs. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes.

“Bill.” His voice is calm and even, which pleases him. He hopes it pleases Bill, too. “I need your advice and wisdom. Please, come to me.”

It’s a pitiful attempt. All the words are true, but they couldn’t possibly sound less convincing; Ford has to cringe over their hollowness. He thinks of the problem at hand, how to explain it so that Bill understands that his help is necessary, that Ford has exhausted his own resources. He can’t help but think of how the solution must be somewhere right within his reach and he just isn’t able to see it, and that Bill will laugh at him for bothering him with something so simple.

He clears his throat. He finds himself saying:

“Bill, I need you.”

A blush creeps on his cheeks right after those words. He didn’t mean to be quite that direct, that honest. But he could swear that something in the air has changed; the candles around the summoning circle seem to burn brighter, every tiny sound in the room, including Ford’s heartbeat, seems to be louder. Hesitantly, Ford tries again:

“Bill, I need you.” He licks his lips, feeling as a tremor starts to build up deep inside him, slowly spreading into his body. Desperate to keep his voice from shaking, he continues: “It’s been so long since we last saw each other. I miss having you around. I miss talking to you.”

He has to fall silent for a moment. Is this really him talking, what he feels inside? Ford feels ashamed, but he knows he means every word, through and through. Steadying his hands against his thighs, he goes on:

“I need you, Bill. I want to talk to you, I want to hear your opinions. I want to solve problems with you. I-” He has to close his eyes, hands balling into fists. “I want you here so bad, Bill. Please come to me, I’ll do anything, Bill-”

“Anything?”

His eyes snap open. When he sees no one, he’s almost disappointed, but that’s when a small hand comes to rest on his shoulder. Not daring to move, barely daring to breathe, Ford simply sits there as he feels Bill stroke his cheek with the back of his hand; the touch is light and gentle, but somehow it’s unbearable, and Ford hears his breath catching.

“Go on, Ford,” Bill says, his voice more quiet than usual. He presses against Ford’s back, his form solid and warm. “Tell me how much you need me.”

Ford’s heart is jumping fast in his chest. For a moment, he can’t do anything as Bill keeps touching him, brushing a finger over Ford’s lips as his other hand slips down to Ford’s chest, reaching over to feel his nipples through his button-down shirt. Ford gasps, more sharply as Bill’s fingertips close around a nipple and pinch, the sharp sensation going straight to his cock. He remembers what he’s supposed to do, and after collecting his thoughts again, he starts talking:

“I think about you every day. All day, all night- I wish you could be here all the time, I understand that you can’t but-” He gasps around Bill’s finger when it pushes inside his mouth, stroking his lips and tongue. It hooks to the corner of his mouth, resting against his inner cheek when Ford speaks again: “-I need you so much, Bill. I concentrate better when you’re here, I’m smarter when you’re here, I need you to be better-”

“Hush.” Bill presses tighter against him, larger now, another finger pushing into Ford’s mouth while his other hand moves down to Ford’s stomach, feeling it heave for a moment. “You don’t have to go that far, Ford. You don’t have to demean yourself for me.”

“But-”

“Hush, I said. Also, it isn’t true. You need to do something about your concentration but you don’t need me to be smart or good, Ford.” Something warm and broad strokes along Ford’s neck, leaving a large, wet spot on it, and he realizes that it’s a tongue; he feels it slither over to his ear, giving the lobe a quick, light lick. “How about we try again, Ford? Tell me what you want.”

Bill’s hand is heavy on the bottom of his stomach, fingers inching close to the edge of Ford’s slacks. His fingers pull out of Ford’s mouth, leaving a string of saliva hanging between his fingertips and Ford’s lips.

“Please,” Ford says, willing his hips to stay still as his cock starts to throb, as the urge to buck up to Bill’s touch comes to life within him. “I- I want you to touch me, Bill. Please, please touch me.”

“How can I not oblige when you ask so beautifully?”

Bill’s hand slips inside his pants, his briefs, toying with his pubic hair on the way before grabbing his cock. His tongue is on Ford’s face now, stroking up and down along his cheek, his fingers approaching Ford’s mouth again. Ford lets his jaws fall open to welcome them in, moaning as they slide against his tongue. The hand on Ford’s cock is stroking him now, the fingertips moving lightly along the underside as the thumb strokes the head, rubbing circles against it.

“Bill,” he mumbles, although the fingers in his mouth make it hard to talk, hard to think as they thrust in and out, the rhythm reminding him of- “Bill-”

“Stanford,” Bill whispers, and damn it, that’s enough.

Ford thrusts into Bill’s hand, emptying his seed into its warm grasp, squeezing his lips and inner cheeks tight against the fingers inside his mouth before falling slack, collapsing against Bill. Bill catches him, his hand pulling away from Ford’s mouth to stroke his hair instead, keeping it out of Ford’s face as he turns Ford’s face towards him.

When Bill kisses him, tongue sliding deep into Ford’s waiting mouth, all Ford can do is open up to him, whimper as he lets Bill take everything there is to take from him. That’s what he wants the most of all, after all; for Bill to want him right back.

“So,” Bill says upon withdrawing from him, mouth turning back into an eye. “What did you need my help for again?”


End file.
